


Cheap Vodka

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Hinata grins up at Kageyama, as Kageyama puts a hand flat on Hinata's chest to push him unceremoniously down onto one of his fancy living room chairs. His eyes shine when Kageyama straddles him slowly, sliding over his lap, careful not to actually touch any part of Hinata."You better keep your eyes fucking open," Kageyama murmurs, voice low, and he swears Hinata shivers.'--Kageyama didnotforget to bring a gift for Hinata's birthday, thank you very much.





	Cheap Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Tumblr! Happy birthday, Sunshine Boy!

"So, correct me if I have any part of this wrong," Hinata says.

His arms are crossed over his chest, hip propped up on the kitchen counter next to him. He does not look impressed. Still, Kageyama can't help but let his eyes sweep over Hinata's figure, toned muscle in a sleek, tight grey button down shirt, top three buttons undone. His pants are tight, too, but much more playful—pastel pink jeans that play up his normally flushed cheeks and pouty kitten lips, hug his hips and ass just right. He's really working the classy-slutty angle; he's also so cute it should probably be illegal.

"Hmm?" Kageyama says, distractedly.

Hinata pushes away from the counter, staring Kageyama down as he approaches. "You show up to my party way too early in _sweatpants,_ with nothing but a bottle of cheap vodka?"

"Uh…" Kageyama looks down, where Hinata is now glaring up at him, little nose stuck in the air. "Happy birthday?"

Hinata keeps up the irritated act for exactly three more seconds, before he grins, and grabs the vodka from Kageyama's hand.

"You bet it is," he says. "Come on in, bastard."

Kageyama follows Hinata inside, trying not to stare at Hinata's round little ass as it bounces along in front of him. He knows Hinata would only become increasingly more pleased if he were to catch Kageyama staring, but along with that would come Insufferable Smugness, and Kageyama already has to make an effort to be somewhat nice to him today, because it's his birthday. He doesn't need to make it any harder (pun somewhat intended) than it needs to be.

He does feel a little bad, about the sweats—when he'd glanced at the invitation and seen "party attire" listed, he hadn't thought much of it. After all, most of the parties Hinata and company threw usually fell under the wide umbrella of _trashy_ to  _complete shitshow._ The sweatpants and sleeveless hoodie were about par for the course as far as party attire went for Kageyama. He hadn't anticipated Hinata might actually be hosting some sort of ritzy affair.

It's possible Kageyama should have taken the hint when he'd seen the address was Hinata's place—he's been over a couple times before, and the setting doesn't exactly lend itself to the rager feel. For all that Hinata as a person is ridiculous, he's got taste where it counts, and he's by no means scrounging for loose change. As a headlining act, he gets paid, and paid _well,_ and his modern, open plan apartment is a stark reminder as to the fact.

Tonight, the lighting is low, the decor is tasteful, and the music is just loud enough to let the beat thrum its way up Kageyama's spine, smoky and low, and it reminds him.

He didn't get here early by mistake.

"Uh, right," he says, as he follows Hinata into the sitting area, "the thing is, I don't _not_ have a birthday present for you."

"Oh?" Hinata glances over his shoulder. "Where are you hiding it?"

He's supremely unsubtle about the way his eyes land directly on Kageyama's crotch for a few seconds before he blinks up again, innocent as can be. Fine—that's fine, Kageyama thinks, even as he feels his nerves superheating, like lightbulb filaments. It's fine, because this is what he wants.

"I'm not hiding it," he says. He spreads his arms wide. "I only brought two things."

Hinata tilts his head. "The booze… and…"

"And…"

A smirk lifts the corner of Hinata's pretty lips. "And you."

Kageyama nods. "And I've been… practicing."

Hinata's mouth makes a little round "O" next, exaggerated understanding. He's all coyness and overdone shock. "Have you, Kageyama!"

"Pick a seat, you little shit," Kageyama tells him gruffly.

"What for?" Hinata asks, grinning broadly. "Is it for my gift? Should I close my eyes— _oof."_

He grins up at Kageyama, as Kageyama puts a hand flat on Hinata's chest to push him unceremoniously down onto one of his fancy living room chairs. His eyes shine when Kageyama straddles him slowly, sliding over his lap, careful not to actually touch any part of Hinata.

"You better keep your eyes fucking open," Kageyama murmurs, voice low, and he swears Hinata shivers.

"People are gonna be here soon," he reminds Kageyama. "How far can you get?"

 _Fuck,_ Kageyama thinks, they're about to find out. The music is perfect, probably because Hinata knows exactly how to pick it. This is Kageyama's speed, his style, slow and rhythmic.

Hinata is a hard ass as a mentor. They may be in the business of fun, but since Kageyama got hired, he's had his balls busted daily by this nightmare of a professional in order to get him stage-ready. He hasn't regretted a thing. But say what he will about Hinata, he's as good a mark as he is a marksman.

Hinata's eyes drop lidded and heavy as Kageyama rolls his hips, inches above his lap. He's sitting almost right on Hinata, but not quite, and Hinata bites his lip.

"Can I touch? Or no?" he asks.

"Mmm…" Just being asked makes Kageyama drop a little lower, like the heat pooling between his thighs is weighting him. He brushes against Hinata, who hums. "You're the birthday boy."

"Hell yeah I am," Hinata breathes, and then he wastes exactly zero time, plants his hands on Kageyama's hips and pulls him down fully, so the next time Kageyama body rolls it's right on Hinata's dick inside his tight pink pants.

Kageyama does have a lot to learn, still. His stage persona is high and mighty, but he knows there's a difference between dirty strip clubs and sold out stage acts, and he has too much time spent in the former and not nearly enough experience with the latter.

Sometimes, though, enthusiasm can make up for lack of experience. And he's excited as fuck right now, in more ways than one.

"Like that," Hinata says, "just like that—you've really been practicing, huh? Without telling me?" His hands slide back to grip Kageyama's ass, and Kageyama pushes his hands into Hinata's hair, fingertips raking over Hinata's scalp.

"Was supposed to be a surprise," he pants, curses inwardly—he's not supposed to be affected, he's supposed to be detached; but that's his problem, Hinata always says, he can't make anyone feel something if he doesn't feel it himself. Well, he's _feeling_ it now, when Hinata grinds up into him, just as slow, just as hard.

"A surprise," Hinata repeats. "No underwear?"

Kageyama blinks, because no, he isn't wearing any, but how did Hinata—he looks down and realizes there's a wet spot on the front of his fucking sweats, where his cock has tented them nice and obviously. That would be a bit over the line of acceptable in a professional setting, and maybe Hinata will chew his ass out over it later.

Or maybe not. Hinata, currently, is groaning, running a hand down over Kageyama's chest and stomach and hip, and he keeps going, lets his palm skate right over the outline of Kageyama's cock in his pants, and Kageyama's hips jerk sharply.

Kageyama doesn't know how much time he has left with Hinata all to himself; he just knows it's running out. He hasn't gotten nearly far enough yet.

He gets his knees onto the chair on either side of Hinata and raises himself up—his hands find the back of Hinata's head and Hinata doesn't resist in the slightest, as Kageyama pulls until Hinata's face is buried between his legs so Kageyama can grind right on him. Hinata grips the back of his thighs tight, fingers pressing hard enough that Kageyama wonders if there will be marks. He hopes there will be marks, purple and blue reminders of their complete loss of restraint.

Hinata rolls his eyes skyward as he lets Kageyama rock against his face, so he can watch when Kageyama ends up being the one to fall apart as Hinata mouths his full lips, his pink tongue, over Kageyama's cock through his sweats.

Kageyama's knees give out. He sits hard in Hinata's lap, the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh," Hinata says, with a smile caught somewhere between sexy and sweet. His specialty, but it's not for show, right now. At least, Kageyama doesn't think it is. "Are you finished?"

"No," Kageyama says, even though he's breathing like he just ran a marathon and his legs feel like noodles.

He leans forward and kisses Hinata. This would also be inappropriate in a professional setting, and he may get chewed out for it, now or later.

Or maybe not.

Hinata tilts his head ever so slightly, and raises a hand to Kageyama's cheek. It's not a hugely earth-shattering kiss. It's warm and a little wet and Hinata's fingers curl against against his jaw—soft and gentle. It's not over the top, it's not filthy for the sake of it, like most of what they do. It's good.

"So?" Kageyama asks, when they break apart briefly, lips still hovering, almost touching. "How was that?" He might mean the dance. But probably not.

Hinata bites his lip, draws it through his teeth contemplatively, then grins. "Not half bad."

Before Kageyama can argue—and he would be explosive about it, despite currently sitting snugly in Hinata's arms and on his lap—there's a knock on the door.

"Oops!" Hinata says. "Looks like my time's up." This feels distinctly different to Kageyama than his time running out. He'd be fine with letting Hinata have as much time as he wanted.

Though perhaps, he thinks, remembering the state of his sweatpants, the two are still closely related.

"Shit!" he swears, stumbling from the chair to dart to the bathroom, as Hinata cackles behind him.

It's a small price to pay, at least. Most likely, this way, Hinata will never realize that Kageyama forgot to get him a present. And _that_ is something he definitely would have gotten his ass kicked for, no doubts about it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more Stripper KageHina AU on my blog [here](http://esselley.tumblr.com/tagged/stripper%20au)!
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
